The Shards of Reincarnation
by CherryBomber
Summary: When battles between the Gods and the Mirrored Forces end in the shattering of a blade containing powers beyond time and reality, the born again hero, Link, must gather them with another unexpected companion- and encounter adventure, love, and Destiny.
1. The Call of the Shards

Ordon Village had always been my home. By each year I became older, I had learned more about the village full of the people I had known since I was born. Yet, as unpredictable as the wind that swept through the trees, fate had come to me, reveling the wonders and terrors that lurked among the world I would never know until leaving that very innocent place- of Ordon Village.

The sun beamed much harder than it had usually been that day. I swung down the axe, and the tree stump cracked under the strength of the blade. "Link! Is the stump broken up yet?"

"No, but it's about to give in." I answered.

I looked up, and met the eyes of Larunio. He had taken me in as a young child, and over the many years I had grown older under his watch, I have grown very fond of him. He made his way down the hill over to me, moving his eyes from mine, to the stump. "You've made a lot of progress with it since you started this morning."

I wiped my brow, moving the blonde hair out of my face. "Yeah. It should be completely done by tonight."

The Sun was beginning to lose it's strength, and I could see it descending onto the horizon. Night was approaching quickly. Larunio took the axe from my hands and placed it on the ground beside the broken stump. "Why don't you take a break and get back to it later? You seem tired."

"That sounds good to me," I sighed, "I think I'll grab some water."

I started for the small house on top of the hill, when Larunio yelled to me, "Oh, Link! While you're there, can you go across the stream and check on Tomeiru? He's been quiet too long!"

I smirked and replied back, "Some break!"

"I promise you'll be rewarded!" He said.

Going around the house, I looked over the village. In the sunset, it looked so peaceful and ready for nightfall. I looked around for the brown- haired king of all mischief makers Ordon Village had ever seen- Tomeiru. Like a younger brother to me, I looked over him as such. I walked down the other end of the hill, and crossed paths with Cici, with her two young daughters, Maiyen and Kara. "Good evening, Link. You look like you've been working hard on that dead tree in front of Larunio's house. Say Hello to Link, girls."

The two brown eyed girls looked up at me, and 'hello-ed' quietly.

I smirked and replied, "Good evening, girls. And to you, Cici. Have you seen Tomeiru anywhere?"

Cici replied blankly, "No, I haven't seen him anywhere..Maiyen? Kara?"

The two girls remained silent.

"Alright well, if you see him, please let me know."

"I will, Link. Have a good evening. Say goodbye, girls."

The two twins looked up again, and mumbled, "Goodbye Link."

I continued past the stream, and up near the entrance of the village, where Nikris, Salo, and Adren worked on the broken fences, caused by the violent storms that had passed through the village a few days before. They all called out to me, and I made my way over to them. "How are things, Link?" Salo greeted me.

"Things are good as always, I can't complain. But I have to ask, have any of you three seen Tomeiru?"

Adren raised himself from the ground and answered, "I saw him down at the lower end of the stream before sundown. He was with Aleya."

"Aleya? What was he doing with her there?"

He shrugged, "I haven't the slightest clue. I'm not sure if they're still there- but you should check anyway."

I began to the other side of the stream, calling out as I left, "Thank you!"

Down at the rapid end of the stream, I searched for Tomeiru, and possibly Aleya, my closest friend in the village. They were nowhere to be seen. I scanned the area one more time, before I heard a shrill shriek coming from behind a bolder atop of the still water, "Help! Anyone! Agh!"

I ran over to the end of the stream, looking up at the boulder, "Tomeiru! Are you up there!"

There was silence for a moment, and then an answer- "Link! Is that you! It's me Aleya, I'm here with Tomeiru! He's unconscious!"

"What happened!"

"Link, get help, please!"

I looked around for a way to get to the boulder. Wondering how they had been trapped behind it, I discovered a small ledge that I could use to climb up to them. I ran over the ledge, grabbed hold of it, and lifted myself onto the small piece of land protruding from the side of the cliff. The boulder was to the right of me, but too far to jump over to. Suddenly, I realized that the boulder had fallen from a great cliff on top of the waterfall. With no time to think about why it had fallen, I heard Aleya's shriek again, "Link, hurry!"

Without much thinking, I leaped over the enormous gap between the ledge and the boulder, and caught onto the top of it. With all my strength, I lifted myself up on top of the boulder, and took a deep breath in relief. There was a jagged hole directly below of where I was kneeling. Lowering my face down in to the hole, I spoke loudly, "Aleya!"

She appeared in my view, scared and shaken- Tomeiru laying limply on her lap, "Link, help us!"

I lowered my hand into the whole, "Take my hand."

"What about Tomeiru?"

I thought for a second, then pushed my other arm through. "Bring him up to me!"

Waiting to feel his body against my hands, I looked up to the sky, and noticed that there were three meteors, headed straight for the mountain I had always looked to, while gazing into the sky. The meteors exploded as they each hit only seconds after each other. The horizon turned deep red with each explosion. There were screams. Screams that I could tell were coming from somewhere beyond the small village of Ordon. They pierced through my mind, sending shivers onto my body. Panic rushed everywhere, I could feel it in the wind- "Link! What was that sound?"

I turned my attention back to Aleya and Tomeiru, "Nothing. Hurry!"

"Ugh..where..am I…"

I heard Tomeiru's voice echo through the boulder. "Tomeiru!" Aleya shouted, "Take Link's hand!"

Without hesitation, his hand wrapped around my wrist, and I managed to pull him up through the hole. He had blood running down the back of his neck. I lowered myself halfway into the hole to grab hold of Aleya. "Come on. Something has happened outside of the village- I know it. We have to get to Draanen immediately!"

Draanen, the chief of Ordon Village, would surely know what were the happenings outside of the village.

Her hand grabbed mine, and I pulled her out of the opening. She looked around frantically, most likely searching for the source of the explosions, "Link, what were those sounds?"

I sighed, "I'm not sure. They exploded outside of the village."

She stared out towards the mountain- her hair riding the wind like brown silk, caressing around her slim face, bringing my eyes to her sharp green ones. Even bruised and afraid- she was so beautiful.

My thoughts ended when I heard the cries of Tomeiru, "What's happening?!"

"Come on, we have to go to Draanen!"

We dropped off the ledges, and made our way quickly to the center of the village. We'd expected to be the first to report the events to the chief, but upon arrival, we saw every member of the village surrounding Draanen's cabin. Larunio appeared from the crowd frantically, "Tomeiru!"

He grabbed him in his arms and held him for a moment, until he'd begun to yell furiously- "Where were you?! You had me worried SICK! Why would you put Pikko's daughter in such a worry?! YOU are in serious trouble!"

I interrupted Larunio's fury, "Larunio, he wasn't causing any trouble. Take a look at the back of his head- he is injured."

Tomeiru caressed the back of his head, and then brought it to his face, revealing a deep red, dripping palm. He shrieked loudly, tears rolling off of his cheeks. Mazabelle, the daughter of the oldest resident of Ordon, began to tend to Tomeiru.

Aleya turned to me, "Link, where is my father?"

Draanen appeared outside of the cabin's entrance, "Aleya, your father was gone from the village when the explosions occurred. He hasn't returned."

"..Wh-What..?"

A wave of sympathy rushed over everyone. "I have to leave! I have to find my father!"

She began to run frantically, but was caught, and taken a hold of by Nikris and Buck, the keeper of the animals.

"You mustn't leave the village! It is far too dangerous to venture out after what has just happened! Not even Draanen is aware of what is happening.."

Komun, the fisher, spoke out- "We must find Pikko, though!"

A silent sense of agreement was present through everyone in the village, but nobody had volunteered for the task. I looked up to the mountain again. What had happened? A fear electrified through me, but then evolved into curiosity. "I will go."

Gasps were heard throughout the crowd, and everyone turned to me. Draanen spoke, "Link, I'm afraid that I cannot allow you to leave the village. The offer is much appreciated, and there is no doubt that you are one of the strongest, and most trusted members of this village, but the risks are too high."

I objected immediately, "But Sir, Pikko is not safe out on his own. He is old, and I doubt he has enough rations to last him much longer. Please, Sir. If I have not found him but tomorrow, I will return with the news."

There was silence, and the Draanen spoke, "Very well then. But in terms of full safety- Larunio must go with you."

I nodded, and Larunio and I went back to his home to begin packing a few rations and weapons for the trip. As we packed, I thought back to Aleya. I couldn't imagine how much worry she could be feeling. "Larunio."

He turned to me, "Hm?"

"I'll be right back. I have to go take care of something."

"Very well then. Hurry back."

I left the cabin, and followed the stream for a few minutes, until I came to a small hut. I made my way inside, and followed the staircase that lead to the second floor. There, I walked into a drafty room to the right. To my expectations, I found Aleya, alone. "Aleya."

She turned around quickly, but calmed when she saw my face, "Link. Come here."

I made my way to her and sat down on the edge of the yellow bed. "Are you feeling alright?"

She gazed out the small window and sighed. "How can I be. When I'm not sure if my father is dead or alive, alone in someplace that isn't even safe. Link..I'm so afraid for him."

I laid my hand on hers, not sure of what to say. I said what came to thought at the moment, "Aleya. I have no doubt that Larunio and I are going to find him. I'm sure he's just lost his way, and when we find him, we'll bring him straight back."

She looked up at me, her eyes so bright in the moonlight. "How can I be sure.."

I held her hand in mine, "Because I give you my word. As your best friend."

A faint smile formed onto her pale face, and she brought her other hand on top of mine, "That means a lot. I trust you, Link. Please, find him."

I smiled back and got up from the bed, making my way back to Larunio's cabin.

With two lanterns, and two knapsacks full of rations, we headed out of the village. Larunio seemed calm in leaving the village. I of course, was not. This being my first time ever leaving Ordon, I was extremely nervous, excited, and anxious to see what was awaiting me outside of my home.

We were in an enormous, green field. Dark, with only the moonlight and lanterns guiding us, we made our way, keeping sight for any sign of the lost shopkeeper, Pikko. I was startled by Larunio's yell, "Pikko!"

I looked around, expecting any type of response, but there was none. Only the wind. Larunio called out again, but this time, his call was interrupted by a gasp, and the crashing of his lantern. Frantically, I called out for him, as he disappeared from my sight, "Larunio!.."

"Link!" he called out.

He was still close to me, so I reached out, feeling for him. I grabbed onto an arm and pulled it towards me- "What did you hear?"

I looked up into his eyes, but then noticed they weren't the eyes of my partner, but the eyes of something else that caused me to yell out. I let go of the figure immediately, and began to run as fast as I could away from it, "Larunio! Where are you?!"

As I ran, I could feel that I wasn't getting any farther, but seemingly reversing. The darkness began to get darker, and my view of the large field began to shrink. At that very second, I thought of Aleya, and felt guilty. A sense of failure sank onto me greater every time my feet hit the ground. As the last visions of the night began to disappear, a large castle appeared. A voice spoke to me, so soft and clear- "Hero…You are not fallen."


	2. Zelda's Guidance

_Chapter 2_

_**Dizzier than I had ever been in my life, I raised from the cold floor I had been laying on, and looked up for anyone that might have been around. I rubbed my eyes, and my vision became clear. I was inside a large, well lit room. For a minute, I believed I was alone, but I was mistaken. "You're awake. Finally."**_

_**I scanned the room for the voice that spoke to me. Beyond one of the torches that lit the room, there stood a tall woman. She had deep red eyes, and white hair that illuminated in the light. "You are Link, are you not?"**_

_**I got up, and met her gaze. "Yes. Where is my partner? What have you done with him?"**_

"_**I assure you that he has returned to the small village you both came from."**_

"_**Did he find Pikko?"**_

_**She raised one eyebrow at me. "I don't know who that is, boy. But there are other matters we must discuss."**_

_**I answered, "No. The reason I left from my village was to find the shopkeeper, Pikko. He left and did not return. I have to find him! Please let me leave so I can return him to the village.."**_

_**She walked towards me, "You speak of the old man?"**_

"_**Yes.."**_

"_**Unfortunately, he will not be returning to the village you have come from."**_

_**I was silent for a moment. "And why is that? You haven't harmed him have you?"**_

"_**No, it is not I that has harmed him. The dark one swept him into his fortress with the others who were not protected by the shards' power."**_

"_**..The shards?"**_

_**She flung her hand up in the air and turned away from me quickly. "I shall tell you no more."**_

"_**Why weren't Larunio and I taken to the fortress as well?" **_

"_**I mustn't tell you anymore that you have to know."**_

_**I became frustrated and confused very easily. "Says who!"**_

"_**By orders of the King!"**_

_**I stood silent for a moment. "Why am I here? I need to return home before my people become worried.."**_

"_**Sit down, boy."**_

_**I looked at her for a moment, and then seated myself in a large wooden chair beside a small table. We met stares. "Listen, Link-"**_

"_**How do you know my name?" I interrupted.**_

"_**Silence." She answered abruptly.**_

_**I decided to take her seriously and listen. "I was ordered by the King of Hyrule to bring you to the castle. You are to be a knight, Link."**_

_**I jolted, "A knight?"**_

"_**Yes. From every village, I am to take the strongest member. You were picked by the king of Hyrule, to become a knight for the battles that are to be faced in the soon future."**_

"_**You don't even know me. I do not trust you..How am I to believe you are telling me the truth. I was just captured with no free will.."**_

"_**Link. You are to trust me. Because if you don't, there is surely no hope that you will ever return to your village safely."**_

_**I held my breath in thought. So much had happened in a just few hours. I had no knight's training. No knowledge of anything outside of Ordon Village. And I was to trust a complete stranger. I felt there was no hope In declining her request. Much of because I didn't really feel that it was a request at all. I agreed, and she led me out of the room immediately. **_

_**Outside, there was a blinding light that caused me to shield my eyes quickly. After a few moments, my eyes adjusted to the contrast. It was then that I realized I wasn't outside at all. I was inside another room. Confused, I looked around for the red-eyed woman, but she was suddenly nowhere to be found. The room was still for a moment. My sensitivity began to mysteriously increase with every glance I took of the white room. Where was I now?**_

_**I closed my eyes, and deeply inhaled, hoping so greatly that when my eyes opened, I would be back at the small village I had never left until now. With Larunio, and the others. When my eyes opened, there was a woman in front of me. She was young, with such a look of seriousness and mystery upon her face, that I was tempted to reach out and touch her to feel if she was even alive. "Who are you?" I asked quickly. **_

_**Without a second to spare, she snatched my hand up from my side, and examined it so carefully. I snatched it back in confusion, "What do you want from me?"**_

_**From her pocket, she pulled out a small, red glass shard. The shard glowed so luminously, that the white room was soon engulfed with a dark red hue. I thought back to the eyes of the woman I had met before, but my thoughts were soon interrupted when again, the woman in front of me snatched my hand. Yet this time, she brought up the shard close to it so slowly and cautiously, I began fearful for what might happen. After a few moments, a noise rung out that pierced the silence. A sound of a large bell caught both our attention. At that moment, a faint golden triangle appeared on my hand she had been examining so carefully. She gasped loudly, and called out, "This is him! He's the one!"**_

_**At that second, the ground began to give in, shaking and crumbling underneath my feet. Frantically, I looked around for any object to grab onto. I noticed that the contents of the room began to change, and when I felt solid ground form beneath me, my panic calmed a little. A large tree sprouted and rooted from the earth in front of me, sending me to the ground. I got up quickly, and began to run, when a large, dark cloud I could see to the right of me, condensed into a solid form. I stopped, terrified, and looked over at the black hued figure. It came closer to me, but my feet refused to dis-implant themselves from the ground. Sooner than I had noticed, the white room I had been in just minutes before, was now a green mountainside. Now between me and the dark form, was an enormous crater. It was steaming. The dark figure then disappeared, and in a second, re-appeared right in front of me. It's yellow oozing eyes and misshapen, jagged teeth taunting in front of my face. I closed my eyes, and fell to my knees. The figure spoke to me, "Now..reveal your true self..give me the shard.."**_

_**I looked up into the eyes of the monster, "You're mistaken…I do not have the shard you speak of.."**_

_**The monster screeched so incredibly loud that I covered my ears, and the earth beneath me trembled. "GIVE ME THE SHARD, PRINCESS ZELDA."**_

_**My eyes opened and I met the eyes of the monster again, "Princess? Don't you see that I am not a woman? I am not this Princess!…"**_

_**It grabbed me so quickly and with such a force, that I lost my breath. "I do understand…that you, Princess, contain more than one form…do not toy with my mind, I will destroy you either way. Maybe if you hand me the shard now…I will spare your worthless father…"**_

_**Frustrated and breathless, I flung my arm up to the monster's face with all my strength. Screeching, the furious figure grabbed at my throat, with cut off my breathing completely. Behind the monster I saw a young woman suddenly appear with a long dagger. She had blue eyes, and long blonde hair. With such a beauty she possessed, even though life began to drain from me and I began to slip out of my consciousness, my panic eased at the sight of her. **_

_**Like lighting, she quickly and forcefully dug the dagger into the back of the figure's head. This caused him to release his grasp on me. I fell to the ground, catching my breath, dizzy and coughing. The figure then disappeared into a dark cloud of acid. I could hear it's laughter as it faded away.**_

"_**Are you alright?" The young woman asked.**_

_**She reached her hand out to me, and I took it. I got on my feet and brushed off some off the mess that was all over me, "Yes, I'm alright. Thank you for…saving me."**_

"_**Don't mention it." she said softly.**_

_**I looked up into her blue eyes, "Who are you?"**_

_**She took a deep breath and leaned against a small stump. "I am who Vicroton was looking for."**_

_**I stood silent for a second, and then answered, "You're the Princess?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

_**I stood embarrassed for a moment. Then I realized I had so much I wanted to know. "Princess…why was I captured? Are my people safe? Why did he believe th-"**_

_**She silenced me with her finger. "Sit down."**_

_**I sat on atop of a large rock halfway taken by moss. "Link, you are from Ordon Village, correct?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

_**She pondered for a moment. "Unfortunately, Vicroton's apprentice has lied to you about the whereabouts of your people."**_

_**I got up frantically, "Where are they?!"**_

"_**Sit Down." she ordered firmly.**_

_**I sat once again on the rock. "I do not know where your people are, but they have all been taken from the village. That is all I know."**_

_**I was severely confused. "Since I have been lied to once before, why should I trust you? Why should I believe you are really the Princess Zelda.."**_

_**She walked closer to me, and kneeled down to me eye level. "For one, I saved your life."**_

_**I was silent. "And for two-"**_

_**She began to slowly remove the glove that embraced her left hand. She lifted it up to me. I then realized that on her hand, there was a faint golden triangle. The same one that had appeared onto mine. I raised my hand, and surely enough, the same one was there. She spoke, "Link, me and you and forever binded by these. Do you know what these are?"**_

_**I shook my head quietly. "These are the gifts that we have possessed since our births. They are the pieces, of the Triforce. Are do you understand?"**_

"_**Are you and I the only ones that possess these gifts?"**_

_**She shook her head. "No. There is one other that contains the same gift that we do. There are only three of us in existence. Link, we were each chosen by the Gods to hold this power. You and I hold these with honour and strength. The other…he does not deserve this."**_

_**I looked into her eyes, "Who is he?"**_

"_**I will explain much more to you later. Link, I assure you that your people will be alright…if you follow whatever direction I give to you. Do you understand?"**_

_**I nodded. For some reason, I trusted the Princess. I trusted the Triforce, and I hoped that soon, things would return to normal if I listened.**_


	3. The Little bird that Told

Chapter 3

**For two days, the Princess did not leave my side. We journeyed together to a very far place, south of the mountain. A place that she told me, contained a great lake, and a population of a very rare and exotic type of people. The moment we arrived there, she told me the story of the great Lake Hylia, and the people that lived there. Upon my belief that we would journey on together, I was then surprised to hear what the Princess had to say.**

"**Link."**

**I stopped walking. "Hm?"**

**She came close to me, and handed me a scroll she had been carrying since I'd first met her on the mountain. "What is this?"**

"**This is a map of the entire land you will have to use to travel in the future. I know this will become a great tool for you to use."**

**I raised one eyebrow. "Don't you know how to get around without a map?"**

**She smirked, but then her smirk faded into a frown. "I will not be traveling with you any longer. This is where our journeys separate."**

**I looked down, "But…where will I sleep? Eat?.."**

"**You will find ways to survive, Link. That is why I have given you this map. On it, I've written the first person you must find. After that, things will become much clearer to you."**

**Shocked, I managed to ask one last question. "Princess."**

"**Yes?"**

**I took a deep breath. "Why are we the chosen people?"**

"**I have asked myself that same question many times, Link." she sighed, "but the answer I sought of lies in what things we will encounter by protecting what is ours."**

**I didn't quite understand what she meant by that, but I nodded respectfully. She placed her hand on my shoulder, and looked at me reassuringly. "Link. With the power of the Triforce, I have all my faith in you. You will be rewarded for your enormous efforts."**

"**..Enormous?"**

**She then disappeared in a cloud of silver smoke. With that, she was gone. I was surprised to see her go, but an invisible force somehow pushed me forward from that moment. I felt stronger. I would continue on for my people. I had no sort of idea of what was waiting from this moment on, but I was eager to find out.**

**There was a guard atop of the gate which she told me protected the great lake. I called to him from the ground, hoping he would hear me, "Exuse me!"**

**The guard did not pay any attention to my call. "Exuse me!"**

**He then looked down, looking annoyed, "What is it, kid?"**

"**I need to get into the Lake, sir!"**

**The guard chuckled silently, and then called out, "Says everyone who isn't allowed. Beat it! No one is to enter the Lake without permission to do so."**

"**I have permission from the Princess!"**

**He raised one eyebrow. "The Princess Zelda?"**

"**Yes!"**

**He sat down on a small box next to him and replied, "Listen, no body is allowed through that gate besides the royal family and anyone that works in Hyrule Castle. Is that clear? Now SCRAM!"**

**I turned around and thought for a moment. There was no way she would have sent me here if this was going to happen. There had to be a way inside. Opening the scroll, I wondered if she had left any clues inside. Like she had said, inside the scroll was an entire layout of Hyrule. Every province, every village, and no clues. My view moved southward, towards the great lake. Yet there was one thing that struck me as odd. Beside the lake, there was a faint image of an exotic bird. I didn't pay it much attention, but rolled up the scroll once again, and made a small fire beside a large tree. Hoping that the guard would somehow leave his post, I watched as nightfall sunk in, and the air grew chill.**

**The sun had faded into the horizon and I had completely forgotten about my obstacle once I fell asleep underneath the large tree a few yards from the gate to the lake. I had a strange dream, and a woman appeared in it. She first came to me as a dark shadow, but then revealed a beautiful individual. I felt as if I'd known her somehow. I awoke to the sound of chimes ringing.**

**I opened my eyes, and before me in the sky hung a silver moon, with wispy clouds outlining it. Stars sprinkled around the navy sky like charms. I looked around for the source of the noise I heard, but saw nothing except for grass and the tree behind me. Forgetting about the noise, I looked up to the gate hoping that the guard was gone. Yet he was still there, and as alert as ever. I got up, deciding to further search for another way to sneak past him. As I came closer to the gate, I realized that there was a small, cracked opening directly beneath the guard's window. I knelt down and looked through it. The hole was a perfect way to get to the other side unseen. As I got on all fours and stuck my head inside, I heard the familiar chimes again. This time, loud and piercing. Surprised, I shot out of the hole and turned around. I'd discovered the source of the noise- A small bird, with a golden bell tied around its neck. While my instincts told me to ignore it, I went ahead and approached it . **

**It was a dark purple, with deep, black eyes. It was watching my every move very intently. I lifted my left hand slowly, and it's head followed. When I placed it down at my side, the bird let out a sharp noise. This awoke the guard on top of the gate, "Who's there?"**

**I ducked my head quickly- hoping the bird would remain quiet. Once the guard lost interest, I began to studying it again. The purple bird began to pick at its hind feathers. The more I watched it, the more interested I became in the bell that was around it. It must have been owned by someone- to tie such a precious trinket on it. I reached out to touch it, but the bird became aware, and vicious. IT began to snap at my hands. Yet at that moment, something truly amazing happened. That faint triangle embedded into my left hand, began to glow once again. This resulted in the bird becoming very quiet, and calm. In no less than a second, the bird exploded into a cloud of purple smoke and dust. In awe, I stood very still and watched the moving cloud, for I noticed there was someone standing inside. **

**When the cloud began to fade, I could easily see a woman's figure appear. With one swift step, she stood in front of me. She was a bit shorter than me. With midnight black hair down to her waist, and sparkling purple eyes that gave her a unique dark charm just by the look. Fondling the bell around her neck, she eyed me from head to toe. She then spoke, "So you're the last one, huh?"**

**I raised one eyebrow, "..The last what?"**

**She folded her arms, "The last holder of a piece of the Triforce."**

"**Yes," I nodded, "..and you are?"**

"**I am Vestra!" She yelled, flinging her arms in the air, "A true genius of flight, shadows, and beauty!" she ended with a wink.**

"**So you're a bird?"**

**She shook her head, "No, idiot, I'm a shape shifter."**

"**So how are you a genius of shadows?"**

"**The land I come from," She said deeply, "Is the land of shadows. A world of dark beauties and an oasis of blackened figures-"**

"**So then why are you here?" I interrupted.**

**She leaned against the tree and ran her fingers through her hair. "Well…I'm, uh…stuck here."**

"**Stuck?" I chuckled. "How did you become stuck here in the land of sunlight and grass?" I asked sarcastically.**

**She looked down, "Because of something that should have stayed broken.."**

"**What was broken?"**

**Her expression changed from calmness to frustration very quickly. "I don't have to tell you anything. Listen kid, I need you help and you're gonna help me, you got that?"**

**I became annoyed with her attitude. "Don't boss me around, woman, I need to help myself first. Where do you get that I'll help you anyway? Who do you think you are?"**

**She got off the tree and came closer to me, "Because I have unreal powers that can do terrible things to you. If you don't help me I'll be forced to use them on you."**

**I raised one eyebrow at her. "Show me."**

"**I don't want to.."**

"**Well obviously I'm not going to help you. Don't you have to use your 'powers' now?" I mocked.**

**She backed away from me and crossed her arms. "I can't…use them."**

"**Well how come you were able to be all feathered and squawky, huh?"**

**She smirked and replied, "Because. That's the form I take when I'm not home. This light world isn't too kind on my kind."**

**I became a bit confused by her words. "Your kind? You look human to me…besides your hair and eyes of course."**

**She sat down and signaled me to do the same. I obeyed, and sat in front of her. "Listen, kid. I've got an earful for you so listen up."**

**I nodded.**

"**There was once this mirror. A mirror, that was so powerful, it was able to create a portal between two mirrored worlds. This world of yours- and the dark one of mine."**

**I nodded once more.**

"**My grandmother was the great Princess of the dark world. She nearly gave her life to protect her people from being destroyed. She was trapped in this world of light, much longer than I was. She took another form as well when in the presence of the light."**

"**Okay, I understand about your grandmother. But what about the mirror?"**

**She sighed, "Right. The mirror was destroyed by her once the evil lord which wanted to obtain ultimate powers from both sides of the mirror was destroyed by the Great Hero that my people speak of. My grandmother used to tell that she traveled with, and guided the Great Hero."**

"**That gives her just as much credit of being a hero as he was then, right?"**

**She nodded, "Correct. After the mirror was broken, transportation between the two worlds could happen no more. Unfortunately, there were still openings into our world that were never sealed by the Great Hero."**

"**How did that become a problem?"**

"**In order to keep peace and balance between the two worlds, they must never interfere with each other. Just as it happened to the Great Hero, many decades ago."**

**There was a long moment of silence before I broke it, "I don't mean to change the subject so soon, but what are these shards that everyone seems to think I have? Do they have anything to do with the shadow world of yours…?"**

"**Actually, I don't know anything about the shards. From what I've observed from the lake people, the shards contain incredible traits, and when put together, they form something that is so unrealistically powerful, it can only be wielded by a God."**

"**Wait…you were able to see the lake people. Which means you were able to get passed the guard?"**

"**Well yes." She answered, "Of course from what I've been seeing- you failed to do so." A large grin formed upon her pale face.**

"**I was GOING to get in," I pouted, "If you hadn't interrupted me."**

**She raised one eyebrow. "I love how you believe that the hole was the way in. If I hadn't distracted you, you would've been confronted by the lovely moblins on the other side." she smirked sarcastically. **

"**..Moblins?"**

**Getting up, she said, "I'm only going to help you get into the lake because I feel incredibly sorry for you."**

"**Sorry? And why is that?"**

**Eyeing me once again, she folded her arms. "Look at you, kid. You've got a knapsack, a map, NO weapon, and you've got no idea of what you're doing, do you?"**

"**I'll figure it out." I mumbled.**

"**Some hero." she said.**

**I had a strange feeling that the girl from the dark realm I had just met and I weren't going to get along. Hopefully, she wouldn't stick around long. Her comment about my unpreparedness struck me as offensive, but she was right. I hoped that the Princess had not forsaken me by sending me along without so much as a guide. But with the hope of my people behind me- I was determined to do whatever I had to. Even if it meant dealing with..Vestra.**


End file.
